Talk:Lulu/@comment-26420279-20160905085020/@comment-28977071-20160909190917
Well yes, it's just about setting boundaries, for me was never a good ADC. "Viable" will always mean just "able to live" to me. "calling lulu an adc is like putting wheels on a sofa and calling it a car" A bit exaggerated comparation I think, but again yes, I told already that I wouldn't call her an ADC. Even as a wheeled sofa and a car share 2 similarities, it'd hardly be 2 out of just 3 needed. But that's irrelevant, you are right in next point. The only true purpose of ADC is a steady constant dmg in late game. That makes really a presence of mobility tool just symptomatic, and your examples of immobile ADCs as and are proving that. However, the other two features are as well as defining ADC too- I've run through list of all ADCs and both scaling and AA steroids are present on all of'em. The logical reason behind is simple and I mentioned it already; you need some reason to pick'em over just any random ranged champ. They need to outperform to get the job. However, even if it holds practically, theoretically you are right. If we made a "mind experiment" with hypothetical ranged champ without any scaling or AA steroid at all, but with incredible late game AA dmg (e.g. maybe 1000), I believe that he/she/it would succeed in getting the job (although in such case the autoattack itself'd practically be called both his scaling and steroid, so dunno..). Regarding the comparation with , I don't find it a good example as most ADCs would not outdamage him either. That her steroid has only 4 s duration, doesn't sound that limitating to me, as with max possible CDR she could easily have it up 60% of the time, with s cd on ability. Anyway, the duel against would end much earlier than that buff imho, so.. But it's clear what were you trying to say, any common ADC should outperform ADC by raw power late game, correct. I also think that talking about 'marksmen' ( or " ") is currently again off-topic. ADC is a jargon term exclusively for 'AD marksman' (or even used in different meaning of AD Carry, which doesn't imply ranged at all). If I wasn't reluctant to open such off-topic in this already a long thread, I'd dare to guess that might actually be a 'good marksman' as she has all the qualities desired from AP marksman. Under specific circumstances (with certain synergies and counters) she might even outperform in terms of viability as AP marksman. However I didn't try that build in real game so far, playing AP Marksman 'd require her to not build entirely by Recommended (opting more for , etc.), so I cannot tell for sure if she'd be that good. All in all, I still agree with Greyr when he says that is 'a pretty decent ADC'. I diagree with anyone who says that is 'an ADC'. And at the same time I agree with you whenever you say that is not 'an efficient ADC'.